dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Perpetua (Prime Earth)
After, the Multiverse was remade properly and Perpetua was now forced to watch as her children grew weak without her guiding hand. She is the most feared being in the greater Omniverse, out of all her brothers and sisters tending the infinite Multiverses. At some point after the Source Wall breaking during the invasion of the Dark Multiverse, Perpetua's power in its Totality crashed on Earth while Lex Luthor later released her, causing the Source Wall to explode. | Powers = * : Perpetua possesses nigh-omnipotent powers, far surpassing that of her childrens like the Anti-Monitor, only being surpassed by The Source. She can create entire Multiverses and can tamper with the Overvoid. She can manipulate DNA to merge or mutate species and rearrange matter as she wishes as she displayed when she turned Brainiac into her throne. Even while asleep, planets formed around her fingers and galaxies were born and died around her. She wield The Seven Hidden Forces, granting her control over the Multiverse like rendering the resurrection of her sons or anyone like them in the Sixth Dimension impossible ** Still Force: The Still Force is based around entropy and inertia and the counter-energy to the Speed Force which gives the multiverse motion. It can negate motion, decelerating or even halting the conduit's aging, or create physical constructs. ** Invisible Spectrum: The Invisible Spectrum feeds on buried primal emotions. The Invisible Spectrum is the counter-energy to the Emotional Spectrum which gives the Multiverse feelings. ** Tear of Extinction: The Tear of Extinction brings death to all living beings and immortals. It is driven toward isolation and solipsism and is tied to the Death Force. The Tear of Extinction is the counter-energy to the Life Force which connects every living being down to their souls. ** Void Wind: The twin force of the Tear of Extinction capable of snuffing out gods and magic. The Void Wind is the counter-energy to the Sphere of the Gods which gives the Multiverse magic. ** Black Apple: The counter-energy to the Collective Unconscious which gives others knowledge and wisdom and is the power source for the telepaths. ** Sixth Note: The Sixth Note is a power beyond imagination itself. The counter-energy to the Dimensional Superstructure which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable and gives to those set to monitor creation like Alpheus, Mobius and Mar Novu their powers. **'Faithlessness:' The seventh Force, it is tied to the nature of Faith and appears to be associated with the concept of "Doom". * : Perpetua has the ability to vaporize others with a mere thought. She displayed this power when she vaporized Johnny Quick after his disagreement to join her. * : Perpetua can sense various events throughout the Multiverse and even the happenings of the Sixth Dimension. * : Perpetua can peer into the Fourth Dimension to see the future. * : Perpetua can alter her size from being at least twice the size of Lex Luthor to become large enough to hold Earth 44 on her hand. * : Perpetua is an incredibly strong telepath capable to overwhelm easily the combined psychic abilities of M'gann M'orzz and Shayne J'onzz. J'onn J'onzz was only able to communicate with Earth-0 people because she allowed the connection. She can also cast an astral projection of her face in the sky to communicate with the people of an entire world. * : Perpetua can bestow The Seven Forces of the Universe to others and gave to Mobius the Anti-Life Equation. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite her enormous powers, Perpetua needs enough psychic energies, typing in favor of the concept of doom to gain her full power and the Multiverse cannot assume her final form if her energies are disrupted by the energies of the concept of justice or the energies of the Dark Multiverse. | Equipment = Perpetua possesses technologies capable to stabilize Hypertime on which she gifted to Brainiac, allowing him to steal infinite futures of death from Hypertime. | Transportation = | Weapons = A staff that Perpetua uses to channel raw energy strong enough to destroy a universe. | Notes = | Trivia = * Perpetua is portrayed as the hand creating the universe from . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Awareness